The present invention relates to a photographic image print guide sheet and a photographic print producing method. More specifically, this invention relates to a photographic print producing method which provides the optimum photographic printing for a customer.
A so-called development-print simultaneous process is practiced. According to this process, a silver halide film (negative) is brought into a photofinishing lab after photographing with a silver halide film (negative) camera, and both development and printing can be performed at one time. In the development-print simultaneous process, the silver halide film (negative) is normally developed according to basic conditions without customer""s personal preference taken in account. Further, an image made viewable on the silver halide film (negative) is exposed and developed on photographic paper by a printer where basic conditions determined separately according to particular requirements are set.
According to such a development-print simultaneous process, exposure and development are made under the optimum conditions as a whole, and a photograph satisfactory to some extent in lightness and color tone can be obtained. However, when it comes to the quality of the photograph, customer""s personal preference is taken into account, so customer""s requirements may not be met under the automatically determined conditions. Further, at the time of placing an order, the customer may suggest his or her requirements using a vague expression, for example, xe2x80x9cI prefer somewhat light colorxe2x80x9d. However, the exact degree of lightness is determined by the operator operating a printer. This cannot be said to have reflected the customer""s requirements completely.
On the other hand, when a customer has been requesting photographic printing for a long period of time at a small photofinishing lab where only one operator is doing the job, the operator of a photofinishing lab is familiarized with the personal preference. In this case, the operator is capable of determining the degree of lightness based on experience. However, such a personal preference differs according to each individual, and cannot be put into words. Since such information cannot be easily conveyed to a third party, it is very difficult to convert it into data and store it in memory, for example, whereby printing is performed in conformity to such data.
The present invention has been made to solve these problems. The first object of the present invention is to provide a photographic print producing method capable of ensuring the optimum image in conformity to customer""s personal preference.
Further, the present invention relates to the photographic print producing method capable of providing a photographic print assigned arbitrarily with character information in particular.
A compact camera is generally equipped with a date printing device for exposing date information on a specified position of the image. This date printing device is used to imprint date in the image, whereby the date of taking a picture can be easily recognized at a glance. This will make it easy to arrange photos in order and will provide an excellent commemorative picture of an event.
In the date printing device of a compact camera characterized by direct exposure of the date on the silver halide film (negative), the orange-colored date is printed together with the image. Since it overlaps part of the image, the date is found to obstruct viewing after completion of photographic printing. On the other hand, the date printing device is normally provided with the mode without the date being input. Use of this mode allows the date not to be exposed on the silver halide film (negative). However, this will make it less convenient to organize photographic prints and put them in order, and the date of an event cannot be recognized at a later date.
There is a known art which allows a letter and other information to be imprinted on the photographic print according to the customer""s request. However, when a letter and other information are imprinted, customer""s order is verbally conveyed to the operator in many cases. After photographic printing has been completed, the letter is found to be located at an inappropriate position, or the color is found to be inadequate. On the other hand, it is theoretically possible for the customer to add or delete a letter by image processing. However, since a special skill is required, not all customers are capable of adequate image processing.
The present invention has been made to solve these problems. The second object of the present invention is to provide a photographic print producing method capable of producing a photographic print containing the character for a date and letter.
Further, the present invention relates to a photographic print producing method capable of easy production of a photographic print trimmed according to the customer""s request, a guide print and a trimming region designating tool.
Recently, a development-print simultaneous process which permits both development and printing at one time has come into widespread use in analog (silver halide) photography at a photofinishing lab (print shop). In such printing work, the image on analog photograph is converted into digital form by an image forming apparatus, and a photographic print is produced based on the digital image data. There has been a drastic reduction in costs in the case of printing of the same sized photos alone.
However, looking at the photographic print received, a customer may want to trim only a particular portion in that image to produce a new photographic print. In this case, the customer normally brings a silver halide film (negative) with the image data recorded thereon, and such an image recording medium as a floppy disk. He verbally explains the image to be trimmed and region to be trimmed, and requests the photofinishing lab to perform trimming. In many cases, communication between the customer and photofinishing lab is not sufficient. Further, the operator of the photofinishing lab is required to provide a high level of skill, and this skill including remaking skill accounts for high costs.
Because of this, photographic print trimmed by the photofinishing lab appears different to the customer as compared with what he imagined before. Only in a very rare case, a satisfactory photographic print can be obtained. What is more, a still high cost will be required if the customer requests it to be trimmed by giving more detailed instructions, with the result that he may have to give up the idea of trimming. For this reason, it has not been easy to request a photofinishing lab to trim a photographic print.
On the other hand, in order to protect the reliability of the business and reputation of the organization, the photofinishing lab has to perform trimming job exactly as required by the customer. However, trimming work is done from the memory of what the customer explained orally. When doing the trimming work, the operator is often wondering whether the customer is satisfied with the work or not. Further, there are variations in the trimming skill depending on the operator, and it has been difficult to produce a photographic print trimmed as desired by the customer.
Thus, the third object of the prevent invention is to provide a photographic print producing method which ensures simple and accurate production of a photographic print trimmed as desired by the customer, wherein the image in the mind of a customer is directly reflected in the photographic print.
The present invention further provides a photographic print producing method permitting easy production of a portrait photograph where a human face is trimmed.
The present invention still further provides a trimming region designating tool characterized by simple structure and less cost, wherein any body can easily designate a desired region to be trimmed in the image, and designated information in the region to be trimmed can be provided correctly without fail.
The first object of the present invention can be achieved by the following first and second photographic print producing methods:
The first photographic print producing method is a method for produce a photographic print based on digital image data characterized by comprising;
(1) a step wherein multiple sample images corresponding to the photographic print with the picture quality changed are formed with respect to the photographic print obtained by treating the aforementioned digital image data under the standard conditions, so that the aforementioned sample images are perused by a customer; and
(2) a step wherein the aforementioned standard conditions are corrected, based on the conditions meeting the sample image selected by the customer out of the aforementioned multiple sample images, and the aforementioned digital image data is processed under corrected conditions, whereby a photographic print is produced.
The second photographic print producing method according to the present invention is a method for producing a photographic print by exposing and developing a film image on photographic paper characterized by comprising;
(1) a step wherein multiple sample images corresponding to the photographic print with the picture quality changed are formed with respect to the photographic print obtained when the aforementioned film image is exposed and developed under the standard conditions, so that the aforementioned sample images are perused by a customer; and
(2) a step wherein the aforementioned standard conditions are corrected, based on the conditions meeting the sample image selected by the customer out of the aforementioned multiple sample images, and the aforementioned film image is exposed and developed under corrected conditions, whereby a photographic print is produced.
The first photographic print producing method according to the present invention is a method for produce a photographic print based on digital image data characterized by comprising;
(1) a step wherein multiple sample images corresponding to the photographic print with the picture quality changed are formed with respect to the photographic print obtained by treating the aforementioned digital image data under the standard conditions, so that the aforementioned sample images are perused by a customer; and
(2) a step wherein the aforementioned standard conditions are corrected, based on the conditions meeting the sample image selected by the customer out of the aforementioned multiple sample images, and the aforementioned digital image data is processed under corrected conditions, whereby a photographic print is produced. Even if the customer is not satisfied with the photographic print gained by processing the digital image data processed under the basic conditions, the image is changed to have the most agreeable lightness and color tone, for example, and is then shown to the customer who will designate the one he prefers. This procedure provides a photographic print satisfactory to the customer. In this case, the picture quality refers to the state of image which can be identified by human eyes. The conditions include the changing of the image processing step, in addition to changing of the exposure time, filtering, etc.
Therefore, the aforementioned picture quality is preferred to be related to at least one of the photographic density, color tone, lightness, unsharpness and edge enhancement of the image. It is more preferred if the sample image with temperature and color tone changed is formed.
Further, quick formation of multiple sample images is enabled if the aforementioned multiple sample images are obtained when the aforementioned digital image data is subjected to image processing which changes the picture quality. This is preferred.
The aforementioned multiple sample images are preferred to be indicated on the display which is available to the customer.
The standard conditions are corrected by click operation of the image appearing on the display, and correction data based on the corrected conditions are stored. The aforementioned digital image data is processed under the corrected conditions by calling out the stored correction data. If this is possible, then a desired image can be easily obtained even if the customer is not familiar with image processing or operation of the printer. Further, the customer feels as if he were operating the printer himself and can get the photographic print to his taste directly and pleasantly without human intervention.
The second photographic print producing method according to the present invention is a method for producing a photographic print by exposing and developing a film image on photographic paper characterized by comprising;
(1) a step wherein multiple sample images corresponding to the photographic print with the picture quality changed are formed with respect to the photographic print obtained when the aforementioned film image is exposed and developed under the standard conditions, so that the aforementioned sample images are perused by a customer; and
a step wherein the aforementioned standard conditions are corrected, based on the conditions meeting the sample image selected by the customer out of the aforementioned multiple sample images, and the aforementioned film image is exposed and developed under corrected conditions, whereby a photographic print is produced. Even if the customer is not satisfied with the photographic print gained by exposure and development under the basic conditions, the customer is asked to designate the most agreeable lightness and color tone, and faithful reproduction of the image can be made. This procedure can provide a photographic print satisfactory to the customer. Here the conditions include the changing of the image processing step in the case of image data, in addition to changing of the exposure time, filtering, etc.
Here the aforementioned picture quality is preferred to be related to at least one of the photographic density, color tone, lightness and unsharpness of the image. It is more preferred if the sample image with photographic density and color tone changed is formed.
Moreover, earlier viewing of a sample image is enabled if the aforementioned multiple sample images can be obtained by image processing after the image of the aforementioned film has been converted into the digital image data. This is preferred.
The aforementioned multiple sample images are preferred to be indicated on the display which is available to the customer.
The standard conditions are corrected by click operation of the image appearing on the display, and correction data based on the corrected conditions are stored. The aforementioned film image is exposed and developed under the corrected conditions by calling out the stored correction data. If this is possible, the customer feels as if he were operating the printer himself and can get the photographic print to his taste directly and pleasantly without human intervention.
The aforementioned multiple sample images can be a photographic print obtained by exposure and development of the image of the aforementioned film based on changed conditions.
Further, if there is a step of storing by associating between information on the aforementioned customer and information on the conditions corrected based on the aforementioned sample image selected by the customer, it becomes possible to estimate the customer""s personal preference based on stored information when photographic printing is requested subsequently. When producing multiple sample images, for example, it will be possible to meet the customer""s preference to a higher degree (to form sample images, for example, based on a little reddish image, not an original image, for the customer fond of reddish image), and to provide high quality services, thereby increasing the number of regular customers. Information on the aforementioned customer is preferred to be stored in the form of barcode.
The aforementioned second object of the present invention can be achieved by the following third to fifth photographic print producing methods:
The third photographic print producing method characterized by comprising;
(1) a step of producing an image medium recording the image based on the image data obtained from the image including at least the date,
(2) a step of automatically reading the information on the aforementioned instructions by setting the medium of the aforementioned image wherein the aforementioned instructions are written, and
(3) a step of producing a photographic print containing the image where the position of the aforementioned date is changed, based on the position where the aforementioned instructions are written, by processing the image data corresponding to the image wherein the aforementioned instructions are written.
The fourth photographic print producing method characterized by comprising;
(1) a step of acquiring the data on date,
(2) a step of producing an image medium recording the image based on the image data obtained from the image without date,
(3) a step of automatically reading the information on the aforementioned instructions by setting the medium of the aforementioned image wherein the aforementioned instructions are written, and
(4) a step of producing a photographic print including the aforementioned date which is formed at a specified position determined according to the position wherein the aforementioned instructions are written, by image processing of the image data corresponding to the image where information on the aforementioned instruction is written and the aforementioned data on date.
The fifth photographic print producing method characterized by comprising;
(1) a step of producing an image medium recording the image based on the image data
(2) a step of automatically reading the information on the position of a character assigned and the contents thereof by setting the medium of the aforementioned image wherein the aforementioned character is written, and
(3) a step of producing a photographic print including the image wherein the aforementioned contents are formed based on the read information on the contents at a specified position determined according to the aforementioned read position of the character assigned.
The third photographic print producing method comprises (1) a step of producing an image medium recording the image based on the image data obtained from the image including at least the date, (2) a step of automatically reading the information on the aforementioned instructions by setting the medium of the aforementioned image wherein the aforementioned instructions are written, and (3) a step of producing a photographic print containing the image where the position of the aforementioned date is changed, based on the position where the aforementioned instructions are written, by processing the image data corresponding to the image wherein the aforementioned instructions are written. When a customer want to change the position of date on the specific image in the silver halide film (negative) where the date is exposed, using the date printing device of a silver halide film (negative) camera (except for so-called APS camera), for example, the customer writes the information on specified instruction in the medium of the aforementioned image where such an image is formed, and hands it over to the operator of a photofinishing lab. Then the operator or device of the photofinishing lab recognizes that the customer desires to change the position of date in the image. At the same time, a new position for date can be identified automatically. In this way, it is possible to get a photographic print in conformity to the customer requirements. The xe2x80x9cimage dataxe2x80x9d includes the image data obtained by direct photoelectric conversion of the subject image using a digital still camera or the like, in addition to the image data obtained by reading the image exposed on the silver halide film (negative) using a scanner. The xe2x80x9cinstruction informationxe2x80x9d includes such as triangles and circles, and a barcode or the like can also be used. The xe2x80x9cimage mediumxe2x80x9d can contain the data recording medium such as FD and CD, in addition to photographic print.
The fourth photographic print producing method comprises (1) a step of acquiring the data on date, (2) a step of producing an image medium recording the image based on the image data obtained from the image without date, (3) a step of automatically reading the information on the aforementioned instructions by setting the medium of the aforementioned image wherein the aforementioned instructions are written, and
(4) a step of producing a photographic print including the aforementioned date which is formed at a specified position determined according to the position wherein the aforementioned instructions are written, by image processing of the image data corresponding to the image where information on the aforementioned instruction is written and the aforementioned data on date. So when a customer wants to insert the date at a specified position regarding a specific image exposed on the so-called APS film capable of storing the date as magnetic information, the customer writes the information on specified instruction in the medium of the aforementioned image where such an image is formed, and hands it over to the operator of a photofinishing lab. Then the operator or device of the photofinishing lab automatically recognizes the position for insertion desired by the customer. In this way, it is possible to get a photographic print easily in conformity to the customer requirements.
Further, if the aforementioned method contains a step of setting a color of the aforementioned date based on the aforementioned information on specified instruction, the date can be formed in the color desired by a customer.
The fifth photographic print producing method comprises (1) a step of producing an image medium recording the image based on the image data, (2) a step of automatically reading the information on the position of a character assigned and the contents thereof by setting the medium of the aforementioned image wherein the aforementioned instructions are written, and (3) a step of producing a photographic print including the image wherein the aforementioned contents are formed based on the read information on the contents at a specified position determined according to the aforementioned read position of the character assigned. If a customer wants to have a photographic print where such letters as xe2x80x9cMerry X""masxe2x80x9d are added to the image as the content of the character, the customer writes letters directly in the medium of the image where the original image without containing the letters is formed, and hands it over the operator of the photofinishing lab. Then the operator or device of the photofinishing lab automatically recognizes the position assigned for insertion and contents of the letters. In this way, it is possible to get a photographic print meeting the customer requirements. The xe2x80x9ccharacterxe2x80x9d under hereunder is defined as information of all types such as a letter, numeral, code, symbol and others which can be electronically coded.
Further, it is preferred that the customer can directly write the aforementioned character in the medium produced where the aforementioned image is formed, for example.
It is possible to obtain a photographic print with a character arranged at the position desired by the customer if the aforementioned character is formed on the aforementioned photographic print corresponding to the position where the aforementioned character is written in the medium of the aforementioned image, or in the vicinity thereof.
Still further, if there is a step of reading the aforementioned character using a character recognition function or the like, and electronically coding the reading, then the details of the character can be formed easily based on the coded data.
When the aforementioned character written in the aforementioned image medium contains information on the specified instruction, the customer need not place an order for the color and direction orally or in writing if at least one of color and direction of the character is determined according to this information on the specified instruction.
Still further, if the aforementioned image medium comprises a print portion where the image is printed and a transparent material positioned with respect to the aforementioned image on the print portion, and the aforementioned character is directly written in the aforementioned transparent material, then the character written on the aforementioned transparent material can be easily read by separation between the aforementioned print portion and aforementioned transparent material even if a character is written immediately above the image with black pen.
The third object of the prevent invention can be achieved by the following sixth to eighth photographic print producing methods, ninth guide print and tenth trimming region designating tool:
The sixth photographic print producing method according to the present invention provides a photographic print producing method for producing a trimmed photographic print by an image forming apparatus using a print with positive image formed thereon, and comprises;
(1) a step of reading the region designation information when the aforementioned print where the region designation information for the customer to designate a desired region to be produced as a photographic print is formed on the image is set on the image on the reading means of the image forming apparatus,
(2) a step of selecting and reading image information corresponding to the designated print image from the image recording medium,
(3) a step of determining the region to be formed as a photographic print, based on the region designation information in the aforementioned print in the aforementioned selected image information, and
(4) a step of producing the photographic prints in the number of sheets and size desired by the customer in conformity to the region determined above.
The aforementioned region designation information denotes the line or symbol for specifying a trimming range.
The seventh photographic print producing method according to the present invention provides a method of producing a trimmed photographic print by means of an image forming apparatus using a print with positive image of a person formed thereon.
This method comprises;
(1) a step of reading the region designation information when the aforementioned print where a face designation information for a customer to designate the face of a person that the customer desires to be produced as a photographic print is formed on the image is set on the image on the reading means of the image forming apparatus,
(2) a step of selecting and reading image information corresponding to the designated print image from the image recording medium,
(3) a step of determining the region where the face of a person specified based on the face designation information in the aforementioned print is included within the predetermined size and layout, in the aforementioned selected image information, and
(4) a step of producing the photographic prints in the number of sheets and size desired by the customer in conformity to the region determined above.
The aforementioned face designation information is formed by tracing the profile of the face of the person.
The aforementioned face designation information is formed by lines denoting the length or width of the face of the person.
The aforementioned image recording medium is made of at least one of a film and print paper recording image information and the floppy disk, CD, MO and memory chip storing the image information as digital data.
The aforementioned print is a guide print for providing a guide display in the form of a list for a glance showing the data recorded on the image recording medium, by recording as frame image the multiple images recorded on the image recording medium produced according to multiple image data obtained from the image containing the subject.
The aforementioned guide print records the medium specific information for specifying the aforementioned image recording the medium having the same image as the frame image. Identity with the image recording medium recording the image information is automatically confirmed by reading the guide print.
The aforementioned guide print has instruction information the writer corresponding to each frame image, and the customer-desired quantity and/or size instruction information is formed in the instruction information writer.
The aforementioned guide print has the surface where each frame image is indicated, and this surface consists of a material which allows rewriting with a writing tool.
A transparent material which is positioned with respect to the image and consists of the material permitting writing by a writing tool is stacked on the back of the aforementioned guide print, and various types of information can be directly written on the aforementioned transparent material.
The eighth photographic print producing method provides a method of producing a photographic print trimmed with the print with positive image formed thereon using an image forming apparatus. This method comprises;
(1) a step of reading the image per se recorded on the print and the information formed on the print by setting to the reading means of the image forming apparatus the aforementioned print where region designation information for the customer to designate the region that the customer desires to be produced as a photographic print is formed on the image,
(2) a step of image-processing and extracting the region designated according to the aforementioned region designation information in the aforementioned read image, and
(3) a step of producing the photographic prints in the number of sheets and size desired by the customer in conformity to the region extracted above.
The aforementioned print is a guide print for providing a guide display in the form of a list for a glance showing the data recorded in the image recording medium by recording as a frame image the multiple images recorded in the image recording medium produced based on the multiple image data obtained from the image containing a subject.
The aforementioned guide print has an instruction information writer for each frame image, and instruction information on the number of sheets and size desired by the customer is formed in the instruction information writer.
The aforementioned guide print has the surface where each frame image is indicated, and this surface consists of a material which allows rewriting with a writing tool.
A transparent material which is positioned with respect to the image and consist of the material permitting writing by a writing tool is stacked on the back of the aforementioned guide print, and various types of information can be directly written on the aforementioned transparent material.
The ninth photographic print producing method is a guide print for providing a guide display in the form of a list for a glance showing the data recorded in the image recording medium by recording as a frame image the multiple images recorded in the image recording medium produced according to the multiple image data obtained from the image containing a subject. It is characterized in that an instruction information writer for writing the instruction information on the number of sheets and size corresponding to each frame image is provided on the same surface as the aforementioned frame image.
The surface with a frame image displayed thereon consists of the material permitting rewriting with a writing tool.
A transparent material which is positioned with respect to the frame image and consists of the material permitting writing by a writing tool is stacked on the surface where the aforementioned frame image is displayed, and various types of information can be directly written on the aforementioned transparent material.
The tenth photographic print producing method provides a trimming region designating tool used to record on the aforementioned image a rectangular frame line for specifying the a trimming region for trimming the specific site of the image in the medium where image is recorded. This trimming region designating tool consists of two mutually slidably plates, and each plate has a notch of approximately the same configuration as that of the image frame recorded in the aforementioned medium, and the size of the opening formed by overlapping of the notches of the plates with each other can be changed in similar figures by mutual sliding of plates.